1) Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a molding strip for surrounding an outer periphery of a window opening in a vehicle door frame.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Virtually all vehicle doors have a window opening with a surrounding door frame for holding a transitional window pane in place. The prior art door frames typically utilize a window door seal which may be formed of multiple pieces. The door seals provide little or no structural support for sealing the window pane with which they are associated. The door seals are designed to prevent outside elements from entering the passenger compartment and to allow the window pane to move translationally without undue resistance. The window door seals are typically made of a black rubber or similar elastomeric material and are secured to both exterior and interior surfaces of the door frame. Hence, at least a portion of the rubber door seals are exposed to numerous exterior elements which may damage the seals. For example, rubber door seals have a tendency to be degraded by ultraviolet sunlight which will fade, crack and/or split the seal. In addition, rubber door seals cannot be colored or painted. The overall aesthetics of the vehicle doors can be significantly compromised by these exterior facing rubber door seals, especially in the current market of uniform coloring for vehicle bodies.
The prior art has contemplated the use of decorative molding strips used in association with the rubber door seals to improve the appearance of the exterior edge of the door frames. Typically, the molding strips can be colored or painted to match a desired body panel color or trim pattern. In other words, the molding strips can be colored to appear as an extension of the vehicle body. Some molding strips are attached to or molded into the exterior portion of the door seals. Other molding strips are initially welded to the door frames and then the door seal is mounted separately to the door frame. The prior art door seals typically require an internal support structure to ensure a secure mounting relationship with the door frame. The internal support structures are typically metal sheets molded within the door seal. Multiple operations are usually required to fasten the prior art door seals and molding strips to the door frame. Hence, it is desirable to have a molding strip with a window door seal which does not have an internal support structure and can be mounted to the door frame in a single manufacturing step.
A decorative molding assembly for a vehicle door frame having a window opening for a transitional window pane moveable between an open position spaced from the window opening and a closed position abutting the window opening. The assembly comprises a window seal having a retaining portion for engagement with the door frame and having a channel for selective sealing engagement with the window pane. A molding strip has an exterior facing surface for creating an outer peripheral border for the window opening of the door frame and an inwardly projecting arm mating with the window seal. A retaining member engages the arm of the molding strip and the window seal for securing each of the molding strip and the window seal within the window opening of the door frame such that the window pane is securely sealed within the window opening when the window pane is in the closed position.
Accordingly, the subject invention includes a molding strip and a window door seal which are simultaneously mounted to a door frame by a single retaining member. The window door seal does not require an internal support structure. Preferably, a portion of the door seal is wedged between the molding strip and the door frame which securely holds both the door seal and molding strip to the door frame. The door seal and molding strip are installed on the vehicle door frame in a single application. The molding strip can be colored to provide a pleasing appearance and there is only a small portion of the door seal which is visible from the exterior of the vehicle.